Good Boyfriend?
by Mushi kara-chan
Summary: Memiliki kekasih yang pintar, tampan bukan masalah baginya, yang membuatnya senang adalah bahwa bukti Sasuke itu bukanlah tipe pemuda nakal dan kekanak-kanakan seperti yang di bicarakan teman-temannya di kelas./ Status pemuda ini yang menjadi adik kelasnya membuat ia menatap Sasuke sebagai kekasih yang polos di matanya./Benarkah?/


**Good BoyFriend?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, saia cuma numpang minjem**

**Rated T**

**Genre : Romance**

**Pair : ****SasuHina**

**Warning :**** AU,**** Typo, OOC,**** alur kecepetan.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Enjoy~**

**OooOOoOoOoOoOoO**

* * *

**FluffTimeProject#21#**

* * *

Hinata Hyuga merasa bersyukur untuk yang pertama kalinya, gadis berumur tujuh belas tahun itu menghela napasnya panjang. Mendengar beberapa percakapan dari gadis-gadis yang berada tak jauh dari tempat duduknya. Membicarakan tentang bagaimana sikap kekasih mereka selama berpacaran. Tingkah laku, atau apapun itu semua mereka keluarkan.

Hinata hanya mendengarkan dari jauh, dengan sebuah buku yang berada di tangannya sejak tadi. Di dalam kelas, saat teman-temannya tengah berbelanja di kantin dan kebetulan ia sedang tidak berniat untuk pergi ke sana. Jadi diam di sini, membaca buku adalah pilihan yang tepat.

* * *

"_Huh, kenapa dia selalu saja berkelahi. Tidak pernah mendengarkan kata-kataku!"_

"_Kekasihku juga, sikapnya masih seperti anak-anak."_

"_Manja, dan suka cemburu tentunya."_

"_Benar!"_

* * *

Begitulah materi yang mereka bahas, sang Hyuuga tanpa ia sadari mengulum senyum. Kenapa dia terlihat senang? Saat mendengar keluhan beberapa teman sekelasnya di sana?

"Untung saja~"

Sebenarnya jawabannya simple, Ia merasa senang dan syukur karena-

"Hinata."

Panggilan dari suara baritone di luar kelas sukses membuat pikiran gadis itu buyar, menolehkan wajahnya cepat dan menangkap seorang pemuda berambut raven.

Ia mengangguk pelan, dan segera bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

Nah, ini dia yang menjadi alasannya bersyukur tadi. Menghampiri pemuda raven nan tampan itu, senyum kecil masih terukir di wajahnya.

"Ada apa Sasuke-kun?" berujar menyebut nama kekasihnya. Uchiha Sasuke, pemuda tampan dengan tinggi badan yang proposional, serta rambutnya yang melawan gravitasi. Penampilan kacamata yang bertengger di hidungnya tidak membuat wajahnya terlihat culun malah menambah kesan pintar yang ia miliki.

"Hn, aku bosan di kelas. Ayo keluar." Ucapnya singkat. Cukup mampu membuat Hinata mengangguk paham.

Memiliki kekasih yang pintar, tampan bukan masalah baginya, yang membuatnya senang adalah bahwa bukti Sasuke itu bukanlah tipe pemuda nakal dan kekanak-kanakan seperti yang di bicarakan teman-temannya di kelas. Tidak suka berkelahi, selalu menjadi juara sekolah, walau sikapnya sedikit dingin di bandingkan pemuda lainnya. Tapi tidak apa-apa bagi Hinata, gadis itu merasa merasa senang karena kriteria sikap Sasuke jauh dari pemuda yang suka mencari masalah.

Dan di tambah lagi-

Status pemuda ini yang menjadi adik kelasnya membuat ia menatap Sasuke sebagai kekasih yang polos di matanya. Karena dialah yang menjadi senior di sini, jadi tentu saja ia harus membimbing sikap kekasihnya.

"Um, ayo." Dan sebagai senior dalam berpacaran dalam pikirannya, Hinata lah yang seharusnya menggenggam tangan Sasuke sekarang. Benarkan?

Jadi tanpa basa-basi, dengan malu-malu gadis itu menarik cepat tangan kekar sang Uchiha. Genggamannya terbalas dan dirinya segera mengajak adik kelasnya itu pergi ke taman. Tempat mereka biasa menghabiskan waktu.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOooO**

Berjalan menuju taman, seperti biasanya hal yang selalu ia lihat setiap kali berjalan dengan Sasuke.

* * *

"_Kyaa! Sasuke-kun!"_

"_Lihat ke sini!"_

* * *

Teriakan dan histeris dari para gadis-gadis yang lewat di sekitarnya, meneriakan nama Sasuke berulang kali. Hinata tahu, kekasihnya ini idola di sekolah jadi pemandangan seperti ini sudah terbiasa ia lihat. Justru di saat-saat seperti ini,

Hinata tidak boleh cemburu, ia tidak mau di katakan kekanak-kanakan. Sasuke yang masih polos pasti ketakutan, walau wajahnya tetap datar seperti tadi. Terbukti dari genggamannya yang semakin mengerat, membuatnya mengerti-

Dan menarik Sasuke mendekat ke arahnya, berjalan berdampingan semakin dekat. Tersenyum kecil menatap wajah tampan di sana-

"Sasuke-kun jangan takut ya, ada aku di sini." Ujarnya cepat, Hinata sadar sendiri sikapnya memperlakukan Sasuke bak seorang ibu yang melindungi anaknya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi-

"….." Sasuke tidak merespon, pemuda berumur lima belas tahun itu mengangguk pelan, menatap Hinata lekat sebelum akhirnya menarik tubuh di sampingnya lebih mendekat lagi. Membuat Hinata kaget, saat lengan kekar Sasuke melingkari pinggangnya. Memeluknya erat-

"E..eh! Tu..tunggu Sasuke-kun, ta..tanganmu-" gugupnya keluar, namun terhenti saat menatap blink-blink di bola mata Sasuke.

"Kau tahu aku tidak suka mereka menatapku seperti itu, _Senpai._" Pemuda itu membalas ucapannya, memeluknya semakin dalam bahkan membenamkan wajahnya tengkuk sang Hyuuga.

"….." giliran Hinata yang diam-

Wajah bagaikan anak kucing yang di buang sukses membuatnya luluh. Ia mengangguk cepat, dan membiarkan Sasuke memeluknya.

'Kasian Sasuke-kun pasti takut, di kejar-kejar mereka terus. Aku memang harus melindunginya.' Berpikir sejenak.

Kegugupannya masih ada namun senyuman kembali terlihat di wajahnya. "Ba..baiklah kalau begitu, tapi kalau nanti di taman. Mereka kan sudah tidak ada lagi, jadi pelukannya..di..di lepas ya?"

"….."

Kerucutan bibir muncul di wajah Sasuke, pemuda itu menatapnya semakin datar. "Bagaimana kalau nanti mereka menculikku, Hinata? Kau mau, aku di culik? Umurku masih lima belas tahun."

"E..eh?!" kaget, tidak ia sangka pemikirkan Sasuke sampai sejauh itu. Hinata tidak pernah memikirkannya, mengingat kalau dulu katanya sang Uchiha hampir saja di culik oleh beberapa orang karena kekayaan orang tua dan bukan hanya itu, wajahnya pun menjadi faktor dari penculikannya.

Jadi Sasuke trauma? Hinata mengerutkan alisnya sekilas sampai akhirnya ia menggeleng kecil-

"Ti..tidak mau! Aku akan melindungi Sasuke-kun, a..aku tidak akan membiarkan kekasihku di culik oleh orang jahat!" Hinata berseru keras, dan memeluk tubuh tinggi di sampingnya erat. Tidak mau melepaskannya lagi-

Berjalan tanpa menghiraukan teriakan dan tatapan iri dari semua orang di sana.

"Jadi tidak apa-apa kan aku memelukmu sampai bel masuk berbunyi lagi." Pertanyaan terlontar dari bibir sang Uchiha.

"….."

Dan kini Hinata menjawab cepat-

"U..um, tidak apa-apa. Asal Sasuke-kun baik-baik saja." ucapnya ringan.

Tanpa menyadari dalam pelukan hangat mereka, kedua pasangan tersebut-

"Hn, kalau begitu aku tenang." Sebuah seringai tipis muncul di wajah tampan pemuda berambut raven, memeluk erat tubuh sang gadis indigo. Dan berujar pelan-

Ya, seringai yang hanya muncul sekilas, di gantikan tatapan polos nan dingin kembali.

"…"

"….."

* * *

_Hinata bersyukur karena kekasihnya bukan pemuda yang suka berkelahi, dan suka bermanja-manja seperti anak kecil._

* * *

**THE END~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Omake~**

* * *

Duduk di bangku taman, suara baritone Sasuke berucap tiba-tiba. Memulai pembicaraan, "Kemarin saat pulang sekolah kau kemana? Aku mencarimu di kelas."

Hinata menatap ke segala arah, "Oh, kemarin aku mengantarkan Kiba mengembalikan buku di perpustakaan. Tapi kenapa hari ini aku tidak melihatnya? Apa dia sakit."

Manik Lavender itu tak sengaja menangkap sebercak cairan berwarna merah di kerah baju sang kekasih. Membuat tubuhnya yang tadi masih berada di pelukan Sasuke beralih menatap lekat cairan di sana-

"_Nee,_ Sasuke-kun ada bercak merah di kerah bajumu. Itu apa?" Ia bertanya pelan, mengerutkan keningnya, memperlihatkan wajah nan manis di sana-

Saat pemuda raven yang di tanya mengadahkan wajah sekilas menatapnya dan kembali menenggelamkan wajahnya di tengkuk Hinata.

Berujar singkat-

"Hn, tadi ada saos tomat yang menempel di sana saat aku sarapan."

"….."

Hinata mengangguk paham, Sasuke suka buah tomat dan pikirannya langsung mengerti-

"Oo, kukira apa, nodanya harus segera di bersihkan Sasuke-kun. Jangan lupa."

"Hn."

* * *

_Tak tahukah ia kalau noda merah itu sepertinya mengeluarkan bau anyir kalau di dekati baik-baik, dan warnanya yang jauh lebih pekat daripada setetes saos tomat?_

_Sasuke polos serta pintar, _

_Dan_

_Sasuke tidak suka cemburu sembarangan-_

* * *

**_Ck, ck, ck sepertinya di sini yang polos sebenarnya siapa?_**

* * *

**REAL THE END~**

* * *

**A/N :**

* * *

FLP#21# selesai! Ahaha, akhirnya kesampean buat SasuHina, pertama kalinya buat. Jadi maaf kalau ada kesalahan atau apapun itu. Maklum baru nyoba-nyoba pair ini, muehehe :v semoga para readers seneng yaaa :DD

* * *

**Untuk akhir Kata, Mushi nggak akan capek-capek bilang~**

**SILAKAN RIVIEW~ \^0^/\^V^7**

**JAA~**


End file.
